


Sven

by psychicScavenger



Series: Hello Officer~ [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, M/M, Miscommunication, but this is angsty af, i am a devious giant, sorry this wrote itself, sven is here!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicScavenger/pseuds/psychicScavenger
Summary: Shiro doesn't get along with a new coworker and Lance finally gets a date with the officer!





	1. Sven

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be another two parter, since it was too long for just one chapter for my liking, and plus it builds better suspense for you guys. :) Normally miscommunication for drama annoys me if done childishly but i couldn't help it, this fic wrote itself. 
> 
> On the plus side, we meet detective sven!!!

Shiro couldn’t see it. 

Ever since that Swedish detective and his gangly, Terminator-voiced boss showed up, everyone had been constantly coming up to Shiro and telling him how he and Detective Sven looked alike. Shiro merely scoffing and rolling his eyes each time it was brought up.

They were here because of some drug bust they were trying to crack in the city and had located one of the drop off locations in this town. Shiro and the Chief had insisted that while the townsfolk might be a little out there, hardly any of the residents seemed likely suspects. Of course, Sven didn’t like that advice one bit and insisted on letting him have his way and do his own investigation, so of course the Chief agreed to let the detectives do whatever they want, even releasing Shiro to help out with the case, given his background of policing in the city and knowledge of the town. 

Shiro was not very happy about that.

On one hand, he got a real case to work on again, something he missed about leaving the city. On the other hand, he did leave the city for a reason and his therapist had strongly urged Shiro take a break from such stress as it wasn’t helping his PTSD and now, stress was happily strolling into his life once again.

All in the form of a mullet haired man with a Swedish accent. Who did not look like him one bit. 

He sat at his desk, side eyeing the detective from across the station, chatting with his boss and the chief, his serious expression and stern stance giving Shiro bad vibes. 

“Weird. He even stands like you..” Shiro groaned swirling in his chair to face Keith who was also watching the detective with a calculating gaze.

“No he doesn’t. We do not look alike.”

“You look a little bit alike. Maybe he could be you from an alternate universe...” Keith reasoned, still eyeing Sven up and down like he was an alien or something. 

“Don’t you have paperwork to fill out?” Shiro barked out, flipping through his own paperwork with force, his left eye starting to tick. Keith huffed as he turned away, giving Shiro one last glare before leaving. Shiro didn’t pay him any mind though, his thoughts returning to the report of the case once again, mind churning over ideas and the only information they had on the case.

_“It’s suspected the drop off location is located just West of the main city, in one of the smaller towns. It’s possible one of the leaders of this group is hiding out in a smaller town to ward off suspicion and involvement as well as finding new hands to work fast and cheap to get this drug out into the market. We suspect the leader of this group to be someone of higher social standing than the runners they hire. While we don't suspect the gang is violent, choosing to do most of their work in the shadows, we advise it's better to be cautious when investigating, since we have no information on the leader at all and that makes them potentially even more dangerous.”_

Shiro furrowed his brow unsure about where in town they could be using as a drop off location for the drugs. He was pretty positive that if there was a drop off location nearby, it would be in the further outskirts of town, considering everyone who lived here knew everybody and what they were up to. You had the gossiping, little old ladies who frequented church to thank for that.

“Are you now just reading the report? Sloppy work for what they consider the best around here.”

Shiro placed the report down, his tired, overall 'done with everything' expression turning into a scowl as he recognized that obnoxious accent.

“I’m just re-looking over the case agin, seeing if there could be any other places the drop off location could be.” Shiro replied, his tone a bit harsher than usual when talking to his coworkers, but Sven was driving him up the wall. Sven scoffed as he crossed his arms, detective badge glimmering under the fluorescent lighting as he shifted his pose to lean in closer towards Shiro, looking over the report as well.

“I know its hard to admit something like this going on in a charming little town such as this one, but it happens all across the world. There’s evidence linked to a drop off location near here, right now we need to focus on where any potential spot could be that location.” Sven remarked, not seeing Shiro’s eye tick coming back.

“We’ve spoken with many of the residents who have lived here for years, as well as gone through all our records of any cases involving any drugs, even the brief time where the residents thought huffing Sharpies was a drug back in the seventies...If there was even a hint of cocaine being snorted, we would’ve been on it. These are good people here Sven, but they are bad at hiding things.”Shiro stated, his response hard and final. Sven chuckled without humor, drawing back to his normal height as Shiro got up and faced him eye to eye.

“That’s the problem with you small town policemen, you let your emotions take over with little room for logic and reason apparently.” Sven narrowed his eyes before walking off, not seeing Shiro’s face grow into a bright scarlet.

He really did not like that guy.

                                                                                                 ********

It was a crowded night as usual for a Friday at Sal’s. Most patrons came for the drinks, the music, and the atmosphere but Lance sometimes pretended they came to see him perform. A few usually did, liking his style and music. Thankfully tonight had been pretty good, the bar was a little warm due to all the bodies pressed up against each other, people practically on top of each other at the bar counter, Hunk looked pretty busy making drinks while everyone stood around small tables or danced slowly to his current song. Lance finished with a slow drawl, bringing the final note on his guitar to a fade as patrons began clapping, letting out loud, drunk whoops for him. Lance chuckled, nodding at their over-enthusiastic glee, feeling adrenaline coursing through his veins as he glided through the crowd expertly, like a rockstar among his fans.

Well he could always pretend these kind strangers were his fans, no harm in daydreaming, right?

Lance headed forward to the counter, hoping to see Hunk as well as a certain Officer, even though he usually didn’t come on Fridays, due to the huge crowd. Lance thankfully had convinced him at their last cooking session, although he had to do alot less pleading and pestering than he thought he would have to do.

Speaking of the officer, he was currently leaning against the bar counter, bobbing his head to the standard bar music floating through the speakers. Lance smiled as he rolled his eyes, seeing the cheesy wig Shiro was wearing. He could beat Keith in a mullet contest, thats for sure. He was also dressed a little differently, for once showing up to one of his gigs out of uniform, although the suit did look nice, especially the tight material around his hips and arms, Lance noted. He walked right up to the man, seeing his eyes go wide as he approached, his eyebrows raising in confusion but slowly eased down as he smiled back at Lance.

“Hey you.” Lance greeted, hoping the bedroom eyes he was giving Shiro looked sexy as they did the multiple times he practiced in the mirror. And when he showed Hunk, he agreed he could knock Shiro dead with that look. Hopefully it will be enough to get this man to ask him on a date.

“Hello to you too.” He answered, giving him a sexy, glance over making Lance’s toes curl a little.

“So did you like the music?” Lance asked a little shyly. There were probably a few songs written about Shiro, and of course one cover secretly dedicated to him, which he hoped the cop liked. Shiro nodded, glancing back towards the stage before giving Lance one of his kind smiles.

“I did. You are very talented.” He stated, his voice sounding a little off. Maybe he had a cold? Oh well Lance will just have to kiss him better, he thought wickedly.

“Thanks, are you enjoying yourself so far?” Lance asked, hoping Shiro would get around to saying something possibly involving around maybe grabbing dinner, together, preferably for romantic intentions...and of course making out later on either of their couches. But that was just an estimate, as long as they kissed, Lance would be over the moon. 

“I am now that you’re here of course. Maybe we could grab a coffee sometime?” Shiro chuckled, leaning a bit closer to Lance till he was practically breathing into his ear. His eyes staring into Lance's and making him feel grounded, like he couldn't hear or see anything else except his sultry voice and bemused smirk. Lance couldn’t help the flush that spread over his face as he nodded a bit too fast. It worked, it was only coffee, but still Shiro had asked him out! On a date!

“I’d love to!”

“Great. I’ll see you around…” Shiro paused, eyeing him curiously while Lance stood there shrugging his shoulders, giving him a confused look.

“Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” Shiro asked sheepish which earned another confused look from Lance.

“Lance..?”

“Lance! A very cute name for someone as cute as yourself. I actually have to go but I’ll see you sometime Lance!” Shiro called and with a quick wink, which left Lance breathless, Shiro took off from the bar, possibly going back to work in whatever cheesy, undercover getup he was doing.

Still, that bit where he didn’t know his name was weird, unless he was roleplaying? ‘Maybe Shiro had a kink for it or something,’ Lance thought shrugging. Oh well, the important thing is, he finally had a date with Shiro! THE Officer Shiro! Lance fist pumped quickly as he quickly turned to face the counter. This was the time for a celebratory drink! Lance quickly ordered a shot, feeling butterflies going nuts in his body after the whole exchange. With a smile on his face, he scanned the bar just looking around till his eyes landed on Hunk who was casually leaning up against the counter, eagerly talking with Keith and Shiro…

Wait.

Lance nearly spat out his drink as he fully faced Shiro, who was dressed in his uniform, no mullet but had the familiar scars and prosthetic. Lance watched as the officer chuckled, laughing at whatever Hunk had told him and Keith, while Lance’s stomach felt like lead.

Many questions began popping up in Lance’s mind, the feeling of confusion quickly overshadowed by dread as he wondered who the hell that stranger was and why he looked like Shiro to begin with.

"How did I not notice the lack of scars or the arm! I’m so stupid!" Lance groaned as his forehead met the bar counter. Lance paled at the prospect of meeting up with a stranger now, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this one.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets some sad news and Lance goes on a date and also gets some sad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still angsty as shit. Just a warning.

Sven won’t shut up.

Shiro slyly glanced over at the man, who was poorly dressed for work by the way, leaning by the coffee maker, chatting up with a few of the policemen, bragging about a date or something. Although who would want to date him, Shiro wondered scoffing at some unfortunate soul to have to deal with Sven’s snappy attitude and crappy style. Ok now he was being childish, screw Sven. 

Pfft, whatever. Whoever in their right mind wants to date that man, all power to them, Shiro thought, as he continued filling out some paperwork. They were getting ready for their big stakeout for the next drop off location. They figured it out to be somewhere near the edges of town, by an empty lot beside some rundown old gas station. With all the pressure to do well on this case, Shiro had barely seen Lance this week, not since his last performance at the bar and even after he was done for the night. Shiro hadn’t even get a chance to tell him how wonderful he sounded before Lance left in a huge hurry. He barely texted Shiro this week which was slightly worrying as well. He made a mental note to stop by the bar later tonight and ask him whether he was okay when Sven’s grating voice went off again. 

“I’m meeting up with Lance tonight! I’m looking forward to getting to know him, he seems rather sweet.”

Wait hold up,

“Did you just say Lance?” Shiro asked, finally glancing over at Sven and acknowledging him for once. Sven merely walked over from the conversation he was having with the other officers in favor of talking with Shiro, probably to rub it in his face that son of-

“Yes. Tall, blue eyes, also sings at the tiny bar down the street? I asked him the other night when he was performing at the bar. Of course this case has been occupying my time otherwise I would have taken him out sooner but he was very patient surprisingly.” Sven hummed more to himself while Shiro paused, the words repeating themselves over and over as a distant hum of a siren from the Kill Bill franchise went off in his head.

Lance had a thing for Sven?

The news was of course shocking, since everyone thought he had a thing for Shiro, Shiro himself was even starting to believe it and had been close to getting his shit together as Keith calls it and ask the other out but maybe Lance changed his mind? Shiro glanced down at his paperwork frowning while Sven continued on, not noticing the officer’s diminishing spirit.

“He seemed a bit off when I asked him though, like he thought I was messing with him? Not sure what thats about but I’m sure there is more to him than meets the eye as they say…Shiro? Hmm, you are quite tense now.” Shiro just clenched his prosthetic in response before facing Sven and giving him a hard glare.

“Just go on your date and treat him nice.” Shiro waved him off, returning to his work to hopefully get back to work and not think about a starry eyed Cuban holding hands with this mullet bastard…Okay maybe he was already thinking about it and the pencil he was currently holding was quickly starting to give under his crushing grip.

Sven never moved from his standing position over Shiro, as he was more interested in watching Officer Shiro’s behavior grow more strange, similar to how spouses typically reacted on cases of their cheating partners.

Oh! Of course!

“Shiro, do you have feelings for this Lance?” Sven asked cautious and shivered unnoticeably when Shiro directed his heated gaze at him again.

“I’m only asking because if you do, I have no problem stepping aside if you wish to pursue him. I do not want to get in the way if there was something already there! Are you and Lance an item then?” Sven asked completely serious while Shiro sighed facing away.

He didn’t even know honestly. It wouldn’t be right to tell Sven they were, when they weren’t and not give him a chance at wooing Lance, even if the idea of it made Shiro want to throw himself in the town’s pond. Preferably, after he’s already decked Sven in the face with a duck and tossed him in first. So with an attempt to be casual, let him repeat, _attempt_ , Shiro shrugged as he unclenched his jaw to speak.

“Lance and I aren’t together and never will be okay? If you’ll excuse me, I have alot of work to go over for this case.” Shiro dismissed Sven, eyes trained on his computer screen so he wouldn’t be tempted to glare daggers at Sven’s back as he retreated. Shiro sighed, tipping his head back while he stared at the cracks in the ceiling. The heavy feeling in his gut never went away.

“So much for that then.”

                                                                                              ********

It was a nice, cool evening downtown, only a couple hours before Lance had to get to work and perform at the bar. Sven was treating him to a coffee, nothing too fancy while they get to know each other and honestly? Lance wasn’t complaining.

Sven was absolutely charming, often retelling Lance some interesting cases he took on, complementing Lance on his looks and his voice talent, and even treating him to a small desert to go with his coffee, a perfect gentlemen. Unfortunately, he couldn’t take his mind off Shiro, his mind currently thinking of how he could teach Shiro to make this delicious pastry he was currently eating. He was barely paying attention to Sven’s current story, something to do with a drop off location near here? Who cares, Lance just knew his heart belonged to somebody else, a certain officer he wished was with him right now. Still, Lance tried to make the best of it, even explaining to Sven about the misunderstanding who thankfully took it in good stride.

“So you can see how I completely thought you were somebody else?” Lance chuckled embarrassed while Sven huffed out a laugh.

“That explains everything! Either way, I’m very glad you came out with me this evening. I enjoy your spirit very much.” Sven stated, earning a slight blush from Lance in response.

“You’re pretty cool to hang out with too Sven. I’ll be honest with you, I’m actually interested in somebody else.” Lance admitted, scratching his neck idly, hoping Sven won’t be too disappointed. Sven’s little smile dipped into a small frown before he nodded.

“I see. By the way you’re acting, I can tell you’re truly smitten with this person, aren’t you?” Sven asked, smirking a little when Lance’s eyes popped up at him in surprise. 

“How did yo-”

“I’m a detective Lance. Reading body language is part of the job, and an acquired skill after many interrogations.” Sven chuckled not noticing the slight shiver from Lance.

Despite the mullet, and the fact he wasn’t Shiro(although the two were pretty eerily similar, maybe Keith’s dumb theory on alternate realities was true), Sven was a pretty good date overall.Plus it was kinda hot when he gets intense with his job. Lance then began picturing Shiro interrogating him, Lance naked, sitting handcuffed, helpless as Shiro’s rough fingers grasp his hair and tilt his neck to bite at his skin-

“Lance? Are you okay, you have a funny look on your face?” Sven asked, his brow tilting in concern and snapping Lance out of his little daydream.

Oh yeah, a daydream. A sexy daydream that shouldn’t be happening right now while he’s on a date. A date with Sven and not Shiro.

“Sorry, it’s a bad habit.” Lance coughed, hoping Sven couldn’t also somehow read his dirty thoughts with his ace detective skills.

Except apparently, he could.

“Are you thinking about Shiro?” Lance sputtered, not sure how Sven got that right away. Maybe cops _can_ read minds and they’re just secretive about it so that way the bad guys couldn’t get away with shit!

“Wha-What makes you, I mean thats-I wouldn’t-What?” Lance squeaked out, clearing his throat afterwards as Sven sighed leaning forward.

“I know I happen to resemble Officer Shirogane, although I can’t see it to be honest, and when you stated how you thought I was someone else, I figured you were talking about Shiro. Is this true?” Sven asked curious which Lance stared back aghast until he sighed and nodded.

“Yeah I’m interested in Shiro. He doesn’t know though so please don’t tell him!” Lance begged, reaching across the table and grabbing Sven’s coat almost desperately. Sven forced Lance to release his grip as he pushed the other back gently, even patting his arms a little.

“Don’t worry I won’t say anything. However, I should inform you that Shiro may not share your affections.” Lance’s heart stopped at that, replaced with a growing uneasiness.

“What do you mean?”

“Well by the way he was acting this morning, I asked him if you two were an item, he said no and said you two never will be.” Sven paused, gazing at Lance’s reaction before he continued.

“He seemed very serious and upset I even mentioned the idea of you two together. I wanted to be sure there wasn’t anything between you two before I went out with you. If you two were, I’d have apologized and cancelled right away.” Sven explained, taking Lance’s limp hand and holding it between both of his.

Lance sat there, stunned. All his attempts at flirting and practically drooling all over Shiro had been for nothing since the officer wasn’t interested to begin with. Once again, Lance had made a fool of himself. Lance pinched his brow, wanting to keep the tears back that he could practically feel gathering behind his eyelids. It’s not everyday when you hear that your crush isn’t into you like you thought they were.

He must have said that part out loud as Sven’s grip on his hand tightened slightly, the Swedish man grimacing before attempting to smooth things over.

“Lance I know you’re in a dark place and I’m not saying this to take advantage but if you need an ear, just someone to listen, don’t hesitate to call, alright?” Sven offered, removing one of his hands and pulling out a small card with his name and info on it. Lance nodded, not trusting himself to use his words right then. Crap he had to perform later that night too. Shiro was going to be there as well. He was the last person Lance wanted to see right now which was a first.

“Thanks Sven, I-I’ll be alright.” Lance gave Sven a watery smile earning a small one back in return.

********

With the last chord fading out, Lance thanked the audience who solemnly clapped as he got up from the stage and walked off, still feeling numb to it all. Instead of his usual, happy setup he opted for more somber, melancholic covers, choosing to sing songs that reflected his current mood. And from the looks of it, everyone in the bar seemed glad the standard radio mix came back on, everyone wanting to get out of that funk Lance put them in. Lance didn’t care though, he wanted to go home. He quickly gathered his things, nodded his head to the manager to signal his leaving.  Ambling his way past the bar, Lance didn’t stop till he was about to reach the door when a hand gently placed itself on his arm.

With a slight grimace, Lance turned; knowing with dread who it was going to be, judging by the hi-tec prosthetic, before he looked into Shiro’s kind, concerned eyes. That beautiful bastard.

“Lance? What’s wrong? Your playlist was a bit sad tonight.” Shiro chuckled although it faded at the end. Funny how Shiro never missed a single performance of his since that fateful night with the spider slaying, and now he knows Lance well enough he’d never play sad songs unless requested.

Lance shrugged, dislodging the hand from his arm in the process as he inched towards the door.

“I’m fine. Everything’s fine. See you later, maybe.” Lance replied, looking everywhere but Shiro before he ducked out the bar. Not before running into Sven though.

“Why, Lance! How are you doing?” Sven asked cheerfully, as if not noticing the somber mood all around the three. Lance glanced over at Shiro, noticing the tense way Shiro was standing in Sven’s presence before quickly taking the Swedish detective’s arm and pulling him outside.

“Oh yeah Sven, I never thanked you for the date earlier!” Lance bluffed, even saying it a bit too loudly hoping a certain officer would hear. Lance managed to tug the poor detective outside, choosing to walk off a bit to make it seem like they had really left.

“Lance? What was that about?” Sven asked confused, even tugging his arm back to himself as he paused the two of them just a little ways down the street, where Shiro and Lance had first met, a memory Lance reflected on bitterly.

“Sorry I ju-I don’t know what came over me back there.” Lance admitted, putting his face in his hands. Sven took pity upon the other, patting his back a few times before offering to take Lance home, which Lance accepted. The two started towards Sven’s car, the detective doing anything he could to cheer up Lance. 

Shiro stood where he was, staring at the door as if Lance would burst back in, apologizing and saying all this was actually a terrible dream. With a resolute sigh Shiro stretched out his neck and headed to the bar, he needed a drink or maybe seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this wasn't a happy ending for our favorite couple, but i promise there will be fluff soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was worth the wait to meet sven! if not...welp! Once again I don't know shit about cops or what police do.


End file.
